Will You Join In Next Time?
by BHErotica
Summary: Hermione has a secret, and Harri's determined to find out what it is. Futa!Hermione/Fem!Harry. Contains futa content


**Will You Join In Next Time?**

**WARNING: Contains futa content.**

The dipping of her mattress on one side roused Hermione from sleep. Opening her eyes blearily, she peered through the gloom, trying to determine who had decided to join her in bed. She could make out the outline of one of the girls waving her wand. A soft light illuminated the four poster, allowing Hermione to see the intruder.

Lying next to her on the bed was a girl with long, raven hair and shocking green eyes, clad only in a bra and pair of panties, smiling at her.

"Harri!" she exclaimed, pulling the sheets up higher. Harri simply continued smiling, casting a Silencing Charm around the bed..

"Hey."

"Why are you on my bed?" she asked.

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity? About what?" she said, trying desperately to ignore Harri's hand trailing lazily up and down her arm.

"Well," Harri said, tracing random patterns on Hermione's arm. "I couldn't help but notice that while the rest of us have no problem dressing in front of each other, but you always dress in your bed. I've never seen you shower either."

"So?"

"So, what do you have to hide?"

"Nothing!" Hermione exclaimed. "I just like my privacy!"

"Why?" Harri asked. "None of us have anything the others don't."

Hermione suppressed a snort. Harri couldn't have been more wrong.

"I'm sure you have a beautiful body," Harri continued. "if you only gave us the chance to see it." She started snaking her hand under Hermione's duvet, passing her hand over Hermione's breasts and down her abdomen.

"Wait!" Hermione cried, as Harri's hand reached her navel. "Fine, if you really want to know, I'll show you."

Harri sat back, an expectant smile on her face as Hermione threw the duvet off herself. She hooked her thumbs through the elastic of her panties, took a deep breath and pulled them down, letting her cock pop free of its cotton prison.

Harri's eyes widened as she saw Hermione's cock, but made no comment. Hermione slipped her panties over her feet and discarded them before looking back at Harri.

"That's why." Hermione said simply.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting _that_." Harri said. "Still, it certainly explains a lot, especially why you never joined in the girl sex with the others."

Hermione said nothing. She was well aware of the activities of her dorm mates, and had spent many a night jacking herself off while listening to the moans from the other girls.

"I must say, it does seem a shame that you had to miss out." Harri said, her eyes dancing. "We'll have to find a way to remedy that."

Before Hermione could say anything, Harri reached behind her back, popping open the clasp of her bra and pulling it off her arms, revealing her breasts to Hermione, her nipples pink and already slightly erect. Shifting her position, she slid her panties off, her shaved pussy already moist with her arousal. Hermione could see as well as feel her cock stiffening.

Harri smiled at the obvious effect she was having on the other girl. Sitting back, she spread her legs, coated a finger with saliva and began rubbing up and down her slit, moaning as she did so. Hermione's cock sprang to attention almost instantly.

Harri smiled even wider and began crawling up Hermione's body, ensuring to rub some of her juices on Hermione's cock as she did so. She pressed her lips to Hermione's, groping at her breast through the material of Hermione's bra. Hermione moaned into her mouth, raising her body so Harri could remove her bra, which she did almost immediately.

As soon as the article was gone, Harri began rolling Hermione's nipples between her fingers. Hermione's moans intensified, and she pressed her tongue to Harri's lips, begging for entry. Harri obliged, opening her mouth and allowing the foreign tongue in. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, each trying to gain the upper hand.

It was Harri's turn to moan as Hermione's hands began their ministrations on her own breasts, the stiff nubs incredibly sensitive to the other girl's fingers.

Harri removed her lips from Hermione's, and began slowly and steadily trailing kisses down Hermione's body. When she reached Hermione's cock, she grasped hold of the shaft with one hand and slowly teased her tongue over the head.

Hermione's head lolled back as she let out a gasp of pleasure. One hand came up to her breasts, pinching her nipple while the other hand entangled itself in Harri's hair. Another gasp of pleasure escaped her lips as Harri wrapped her mouth around her cock, her tongue working up and down the shaft.

Harri moaned around Hermione's cock as she began bobbing her head up and down. She began running her hand up and down the shaft in time with her head, eliciting further gasps from the other girl. Hermione's hips bucked upward, and she began pulling Harri's head down, forcing more of her cock into the other girl's mouth.

Harri dropped her hand down to her pussy, rubbing her clit in small, tight circles. She could feel Hermione's cock throbbing in her mouth, and knew she must be close to cumming.

She wasn't wrong. Hermione let out a long, loud moan as cum burst forth from the tip of her cock, filling Harri's mouth. Harri continued to pump Hermione's cock, sucking every last drop of cum out of her. As she released Hermione's cock from her mouth, Harri sat up, opening her mouth to show Hermione her cum within, smiled salaciously and swallowed. Smirking, she crawled up Hermione's body, pressing her lips to the other girl's lips, letting her taste her own cum.

"Fuck me." Harri whispered into Hermione's mouth. She could feel Hermione's cock stiffening again, and she rolled off her onto the bed, spreading her legs, awaiting Hermione's cock.

Hermione didn't hesitate. Rolling on top of Harri, she lined her cock up with Harris's soaking entrance, then thrust her hips forward, impaling the girl on her cock.

Harri let out a gasp of pleasure as she felt Hermione fill her pussy. Her hips canted up instinctively, trying to get Hermione deeper within her. She could feel her arousal slicking Hermione's cock, making each thrust slide inside her with ease.

Hermione began thrusting her hips in and out of Harri, coating her cock in the girl's juices. Leaning down, she captured one of Harri's nipples in her mouth, swishing her tongue over the hardening nub. Harri let out a low moan. Reaching up, she took her other nipple between her fingers, while her other hand wove into Hermione's hair, spurring her on.

Hermione slowed her thrusting slightly, determined not to cum as quickly as she had before. Instead, she renewed her assault on Harri's nipples, swapping from one to the other every so often, giving both nubs equal treatment.

Harri began thrusting with her own hips, trying to heighten her pleasure. When she and the other Gryffindor girls had engaged in sex, they had used strap ons and other toys, but it wasn't quite the same as having an actual cock inside her.

Her breath started to come in soft pants as she felt her orgasm building up. She could feel Hermione starting to speed up her thrusts as well.

"Cum with me." Harri panted, hands working furiously at her breasts. "Cum in my pussy."

Hermione made no verbal acknowledgement that she had heard, but simply increased the intensity of her thrusts even further. Harri's moans became louder in volume until she could no longer hold back.

Both girls let out shrieks as their orgasms came to. Harri's pussy tightened around Hermione's cock as she felt Hermione's warm cum shoot into her. She threw her head back, grabbing at her breasts as she rode the wave of pleasure out.

Hermione's thrusts slowed as she continued to release her cum into Harri's pussy, the sudden tightness adding another level of pleasure for her.

Finally, Hermione withdrew her cock from Harri's pussy. Harri mewled in disappointment as she felt Hermione's cock leave her. Slithering up the bed, Hermione pressed her lips to Harri's.

"You know – what would be – really hot?" Harri asked between kisses. "If you – came on yourself – and I – licked it up."

Hermione nodded, rolling to the side. Harri's hand trailed down to her pussy, rubbing tight circles into her clit as she watched Hermione take her cock in her hand and began pumping away.

The breathy moans of each girl spurred the other on to rub faster and harder. Hermione knew it wouldn't be long at all until she came. The sight of Harri rubbing away at her cum-soaked pussy was nearly enough to make her cum immediately.

"I'm gonna cum." Hermione breathed. Pointing her cock toward her body, Hermione's hips bucked as she came, long ropes of cum shooting from her cock, leaving a trail over her abdomen and breasts.

When she had finally finished, Harri crawled to Hermione's legs. Taking her cock in her mouth again, she cleaned the last of the cum from it before slowly leaving a blazing trail up Hermione's body with her tongue.

Hermione moaned at the sensation as Harri cleaned her body of her cum. Collecting some of the cum with her fingers, Hermione daubed it onto her nipples, an action that did not go unnoticed by Harri. She took Hermione's nipples into her mouth, licking them clean and flicking her tongue over the nubs.

When the cum was finally cleaned off Hermione's body, Harri pressed a searing kiss to her lips before falling to the side again.

"That was amazing." Hermione said breathlessly.

Harri smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." She moved her hand to one of Hermione's breasts, caressing the soft flesh. "So, will you join in next time we all have sex?"

Hermione grinned as she nodded.

"Definitely."

**AN: Check my profile for fandoms I'll write for and let me know anything else you want to see!**


End file.
